1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dispenser for storing and dispensing food, such as hay, to an animal at predetermined intervals and more specifically to such as dispenser that utilizes a single linear force device, such as a solenoid, to operate the dispensing mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art dispensers uses rotational force devices, such as stepper-motors, for moving the dispensing mechanisms. Motors as are very expensive and subject to failure.